


Not Only Fine Feathers

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Draco is a trapped veela, harry is an auror, gay ensues. The actual Fic is on livejournal with the same name by fantasyfruitbat, you should go read it!
Relationships: original character/unknown





	Not Only Fine Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS NOT A ACTUAL FIC, this is just my ocd making me keep track of every fic I read.

Hi, this is not an actual Fic, I'm just weird and feel the need to keep track of every fic I have read ever, on the off chance you stumble upon this, sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Not Only Fine Feathers  
> Author: fantasyfruitbat  
> Pairing: Harry/Draco  
> Prompt #: 53  
> Rating: NC-17  
> Word Count: ~8,200  
> Summary: The War went on for eight long years. Now, in the aftermath, a caged, mistreated, and completely inhuman Veela has been discovered. Harry is the only person it will tolerate... You can guess the rest, can't you?  
> Warning(s): (highlight to read)*Bit of sex, smidgen of angst... nothing too bad*  
> Beta: The lovely groolover *hugs*  
> Disclaimer: This piece of art or fiction is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made, no copyright or trademark infringement, or offence is intended. All characters depicted in sexual situations are above the age of consent.
> 
> A/N: Post AU-War. The title comes from a quotation from Aesop: It is not only fine feathers that make fine birds.


End file.
